Un fic más
by Irisa Seli
Summary: Que pasaría si hubiera qye hacer una nueva selección... que pasaría si de repente Voldemort no da señales de vida...
1. La cicatriz

LA CICATRIZ  
  
Harry se despertó sudoroso con su mano derecha apretando la cicatriz intentando en vano hacer que el dolor desapareciera. El curso pasado Voldemort no había intentado matarlo, y estaba preocupado. ¿Qué extraño? No. Algo estaría tramando, algo peor que todo lo anterior, algo peor que la muerte de Cedric o de... había pasado dos cursos y no lo había olvidado, nunca lo olvidaría.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta, una cabeza que asoma en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación y una voz:  
  
Harry... ¿Estás despierto?  
  
Sí, a medias.  
  
Pues arréglate que no llegaremos, recuerda que quedaste con Hermione y Ron a las diez y media.  
  
Voy...  
  
Dejó caer sus pies hasta el suelo mientras levantaba la persiana dando paso a unos potentes rayos de sol. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente ciegos por el golpe de luz hasta dejarlos acostumbrados a su potencia. La cicatriz no dejaba de doler, y era la peor vez, un dolor profundo, un dolor extraño... de golpe desapareció. Bien. Un problema menos. Ahora el problema más preocupante era encontrar el libro de pociones que había escondido para no verlo en todo el verano... pero... ¿Dónde lo había escondido?  
  
"Clic" Maleta cerrada, jaula con Hedwing preparada, varita preparada... ¿Qué falta? ¡Auch! ¡El libro de pociones!  
  
Después de media hora larga Harry y Sirius salieron de casa... en realidad no, se metieron en la chimenea camino a Londres para llegar a King Cross estación 9 ¾.  
  
Con los bolsillos a reventar de mini-baúles, mini-libros, mini-Hedwing, etc... Harry y Sirius llegaban a la chimenea de King Cross. Cómo siempre que Harry iba con Sirius llegaban tarde, Hermione y Ron no lo habían esperado fuera, ¿estarían dentro? Se dirigía hacía allí cuando recordó algo:  
  
Sirius, acuérdate de pagar la factura, no quiero tener que solucionar de nuevo todo el papeleo. ¿Lo harás?  
  
¿Facturas? ¿Qué facturas?  
  
...  
  
Es broma...  
  
Aquella afirmación no convenció del todo a Harry, sobretodo por que Sirius estaba de nuevo flirteando con una chica que pasaba, en vez de escuchándolo...  
  
Sin muchos más comentarios por parte de ninguno, excepto los típicos de despedida y de te escribiré, Harry subía al tren en busca del compartimiento donde estarían sus amigos cuando una campana anunció las once y con ello el inicio del curso.  
  
Un curso con sabor agridulce.  
  
Harry decidió empezar a buscar el compartimiento por el principio del tren.  
  
Abrir compartimiento, mirar, sonreír (según con quien saludos), cerrar compartimiento.  
  
Ya llevaba medio tren recorrido con esta técnica cuando...  
  
Abrir compartimiento...  
  
Mirar...  
  
Sonrisa... congelada.  
  
¿Qué pasa cabeza rajada? ¿Tus amigos pasan de ti ahora que están juntos?  
  
¿De que hablas Malfoy?  
  
Oh, ni siquiera lo sabe... el último en enterarse... el trío fantástico se ha roto, ahora es la parejita y el marginado.  
  
Malfoy, intentamos imitaros, el marginado y la parejita de guardaespaldas.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Cerrar compartimiento  
  
Sonreír.  
  
¿Parejita?  
  
Que tontería.  
  
¿No?  
  
Cerca del final del tren encontró al fin el compartimiento escogido por sus dos amigos, le extrañó al principio que estos no estuvieran discutiendo pero no le dio más importancia a este pensamiento.  
  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?  
  
¿Harry?¿Dónde te habías metido? Habíamos quedado a las diez y media, hemos estado muy preocupados. ¿Verdad Ron?  
  
Sí, si... Harry, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Bueno... ya conocéis a Sirius, siempre necesita mucho tiempo para arreglarse, hasta que no se siente capaz de desmayar a diez chicas, como mínimo, por la calle, no sale.  
  
Sí, ya sé...  
  
Por cierto he oído rumores por el tren... - empezó Harry.  
  
¿Sí? -Continuó Hermione- ¿Sobre Malfoy? Dicen que se negó a hacerse mortífago y su padre lo ha expulsado de casa, lo ha renegado. He oído que ha estado viviendo en una casa ocupa de las afueras de Londres.  
  
Malfoy, ¡Imagínate! Ahora podré fardar de casa...  
  
¡Ron! No te pases... debe de estar destrozado.  
  
La verdad... es que lo he visto cambiado...  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
No sé exactamente, es solo... cuando lo he visto me ha insultado como siempre... pero, no sé, sin ese odio en su mirada. Parecía más vulnerable. Y luego físicamente estaba diferente iba con el pelo alborotado y con ropa muggle...  
  
Conversando sobre el tema Malfoy y otros el viaje se hizo corto, y antes de darse cuenta las golosinas del carrito se habían acabado y a lo lejos se vislumbraba unas pequeñas luces parpadeantes, las del castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no había intentado sacar el tema de la parejita en todo el trayecto, en realidad se había olvidado completamente de él. Pero ahora había vuelto a su mente. Sobretodo después de ver las miradas de Hermione hacía Ron y viceversa. Si era verdad, no es que le molestara. Le molestaba el hecho que no se lo hubieran dicho...  
  
Los tres amigos salieron de su vagón dejando atrás a los asustadizos de primero con el bueno de Hagrid después de haber saludado a este.  
  
Con la calma propia del inicio de curso llegaron al comedor repleto, o casi, de alumnos. Los profesores estaban en la mesa, los alumnos sentados, o buscando un sitio. Todo estaba normal, nada llamaba la atención excepto... excepto que Malfoy estaba solo. No sólo físicamente, pues estaba rodeado por todos lados, pero nadie le hablaba, lo dejaban de lado... algo muy extraño pues él había sido el "líder" de la casa Slytherin desde hacía años.  
  
Y sólo Harry pareció darse cuenta de eso. Miró a Malfoy por primera vez en su vida con lástima. Estaba en una casa llena de mortífagos y él era un renegado de estos, lo iba a pasar muy mal. Malfoy notó su mirada y le contestó. Por un breve instante sus miradas se encontraron y parecieron entenderse. Por un instante habían dejado sus enemistades fuera. Pero el instante había pasado y Harry estaba riendo una gracia de Ron. Una gracia de Ron que parecía estar dedicada a Hermione, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba.  
  
Le preocupaba Malfoy, le preocupaba esa mirada, y le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar en ese curso cuando de nuevo su cicatriz empezó a dolerle con ese nuevo dolor.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó. Pidió silencio. Y el comedor dejó paso a un silencio roto de vez en cuando por una voz susurrando o una risa apagada.  
  
Queridos alumnos. Este año empieza con muchas energías por parte de todos.  
  
Una ovación se alzó en el comedor.  
  
Antes de dar paso a los nuevos alumnos os pido que saludéis con un fuerte aplauso a vuestros profesores, quienes espero vengan con tantas energías como vosotros. - Esto lo dijo guiñando un ojo a los profesores.  
  
Un aplauso ensordecedor. Profesores emocionados. Seguramente este aplauso no sería tan fuerte después de las notas del primer trimestre, o después de algún castigo y / o puntos negativos.  
  
Bien, no quiero entretenerme más. Seguro que los alumnos de primero están deseando saber sus casas.  
  
¡Prof. McGonagall!  
  
Las puertas se abrieron. La cicatriz dolía más que nunca. Los alumnos de primero entraban siguiendo a la Profesora, detrás de estos un alumno mayor. Un alumno mayor nuevo. ¿Quién sería?  
  
Un murmullo de preguntas sobresalía a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los de primero. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿ Que edad tendría?  
  
La selección empezó poco después de que el sombrero seleccionador cantase la canción de ese nuevo año. Sin más explicaciones por parte de nadie McGonagall empezó a dictar nombres, y el sombrero a dictar casas.  
  
Por fin llegó el nombre más deseado por todos los curiosos.  
  
¡Christopher Hurt!  
  
Después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó:  
  
¡Gryffindor!  
  
Christopher se levantó con lenta parsimonia, descendió el par de escalones que dividía el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente con la elección del sombrero. Su cara demostraba altivez, orgullo. Pero una vez sentado en la mesa demostró una enorme timidez. La selección siguió y pronto las miradas dejaron de estar sobre él.  
  
El sombrero mandó al último alumno a su casa. El sombrero calló para continuar así hasta el inicio del próximo curso. Su momento había llegado, y había acabado.  
  
Dumbledore carraspeó a la par que McGonagall hacía tintinear su vaso. Mientras esto sucedía Snape dirigía su conocida mirada venenosa hacía Potter, decepcionado de que este aún no le hubiera correspondido pues estaba muy ocupado con el nuevo alumno. Un alumno del que por cierto no recordaba haber sido informado. Un alumno que no le daba buena espina...  
  
Queridos alumnos. Espero que este curso sea del agrado de todos. A los nuevos avisaros que el Bosque Prohibido queda determinantemente prohibido a todos los alumnos. Aunque - y esto lo dijo mirando al trío de amigos- cada año alguno rompe esta norma.  
  
Segundo, decir que la copa de la casa, y la copa de Quidditch se celebrarán normalmente. En breve se dirán las fechas para presentarse en las vacantes de cada equipo.  
  
Y por último: ¡Bon apetitte!  
  
Y dicho esto las mesas se llenaron de manjares deliciosos, que en un suspiro desaparecerían para estar en los estómagos de, por lo general, hambrientos alumnos. Y digo en general por que siempre hay excepciones. Como Malfoy. Aunque llevaba una temporada que no comía mucho, no podía permitírselo, esa mirada de Potter, ese nuevo alumno, esa marginación por parte de sus antiguos amigos, le habían quitado el apetito.  
  
En cuanto lo vio posible se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su torre a descansar.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor las risas no acababan, todo el mundo competía en reír, en hacer reír y en comer. Cuando la comida y las risas llegaron a su fin Albus Dumbledore se levantó anunciando el final de la ceremonia.  
  
Los alumnos fueron dejando atrás el comedor siguiendo lentamente a los prefectos con los típicos bostezos de después de una buena comida.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron junto con los demás a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los más pequeños se fueron directamente a la cama, agotados por tantas emociones, algunos mayores siguieron a estos. Pero los más valientes, o orgullosos, se quedaron un rato más, hablando, jugando o simplemente invitando al sueño.  
  
¡Oh! No creo que pueda dormir esta noche. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!  
  
Hermione, deberías estar acostumbrada, hemos empezado cursos muchas veces. - contestó cariñosamente Ron.  
  
No es eso. ¡Un chico nuevo! ¿No os parece increíble? Nunca ha entrado un chico nuevo de curso superior a primero. Estoy intrigada. Tenemos que investigar.- dijo poniendo cara de circunstancia.  
  
Por cierto... ¿dónde esta?- preguntó curioso Harry  
  
Creo que McGonagall lo ha llamado un momento...¿Por qué?- contestó Hermione  
  
No nada.- esquivó Harry  
  
Bueno, como decía, esta misión nos requiere.- dijo Hermione volviendo a su tema.  
  
En primero no querías saber nada de romper normas ¿recuerdas?, Y ahora nos incitas a nosotros. Solo llevamos unas horas de curso y ya quieres tener "una misión".- agregó divertido Ron.  
  
Nadie te incita a nada. Si no quieres saber que pasa no te preocupes, seguro que Harry me ayudará. ¿Verdad Harry?- dijo Hermione en un vago intento por picar a Ron.  
  
¿mmm?  
  
Que me ayudarás a... ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Perdonad es que... estoy realmente cansado.- y dicho esto se levantó.  
  
Lentamente Harry empezó a subir las escaleras, había muchas cosas en su cabeza, el secreto de sus amigos, la nueva vida de Draco y este nuevo chico que parecía estar entrando en su vida muy rápidamente.  
  
Cuando se encontraba en la cama oyó entrar sigilosamente a Ron. Supo que era Ron por que sigilosamente para él significa encender la luz, cerrar la puerta de un portazo, tropezarse con todo y como consecuencia gritar improperios...  
  
Al rato Harry seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Sólo daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Se puso a pensar en sus últimos días con Sirius. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca, cada vez que se enamoraba no pensaba en nada más que en la afortunada. Olvidándose incluso de ir a trabajar.  
  
Eso no sería tan grave si no fuese por que se enamora día sí, día también. En fin... ¿qué se podía hacer?  
  
Harry tenía los párpados cerrados cuando notó una presencia. Alguien le miraba. Abrió los ojos y...  
  
¿¡Quién demonios eres!?- intentó decir cuando una violenta mano se posó sobre su boca.  
  
Xxxxts. No armes jaleo. Lo siento. Soy Kit.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.  
  
¿Quién?  
  
Christopher, estoy buscando mi cama, y cuando te he visto dormir... bueno... solo quería mirarte de cerca la cicatriz. Sé que no es de buena educación y eso... pero... Bueno, buenas noches.  
  
Buenas noches... - contestó Harry con un pie en el mundo de los sueños. 


	2. Primeras Clases

Aviso... lo que está en cursiva son los estupidos comentarios de mi hermano Christopher Jacques. Nada de esto, desgraciadamente, me pertenece  
  
PRIMERAS CLASES  
  
Harry se despertó con el tiempo justo para arreglarse y desayunar. Los demás chicos de su habitación llevaban el mismo ritmo, algunos estaban aún desperezándose en sus respectivas camas, otros estaban vistiéndose y preparando libros y plumas.  
  
Cuando Ron acabó de arreglarse bajaron juntos hacía la sala común. Apenas se habían dirigido cuatro palabras esa mañana, ambos parecían estar en otro lado. Harry intentaba acordarse si el pequeño encuentro con Christopher había sido sueño o realidad.  
  
Buenos día chicos.- Dijo Hermione en un tono despierto  
  
Nos días. - Contestaron los chicos  
  
Hermione se situó entre ellos y posó suavemente sus brazos entre los brazos de los chicos. Comenzaron a andar mientras intentaban adivinar el posible horario de ese año. Los tres apostaban que tendrían pociones dobles a primera hora. Llevaban años empezando igual. Igual de mal.  
  
El comedor estaba medio lleno, algunos alumnos llegaban, la mayoría ya estaba allí, y otra gran parte ya recogían sus horarios y se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas. Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre la comida. En cambio Hermione lo primero que hizo fue buscar los horarios.  
  
¡Chicos!- intentó inútilmente llamar la atención de ellos- ¡CHICOS! - gritó al fin, consiguiendo su propósito.  
  
¿Queréis saber que tenemos ahora?- preguntó haciéndose la interesante.  
  
Ale... - Dijo Ron con la boca llena. Harry asintió.  
  
Bien... pues hemos fallado todos. Nos toca Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dos horas. Después otras dos horas de pociones.  
  
Has o henos coho hehos dixo ¿oo?- dijo Ron con la boca llena. ¿Este chico no para de comer ni para respirar? Pensó Hermione.  
  
Pero hay algo nuevo...  
  
¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.  
  
Tenemos las tardes libres. Podremos preparar los EXTASIS muy bien. Hoy haré un horario para empezar a estudiar. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!  
  
Sí, sí. Pero vamos. Que no llegaremos- dijo Ron.  
  
¿Qué? Si casi no he desayunado... - protestó Hermione.  
  
Pues coge alguna tostada y andando.  
  
Se pusieron en marcha hacía el aula de Defensa. El profesor estaba sentado en su mesa repasando algunos papeles. Levantó la vista y al verlos entrar se levantó a su encuentro. Charlie, antiguo cuidador de dragones, llevaba tres años impartiendo la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. No parecía llevarse muy bien con el Prof. Snape.  
  
¡Chicos! Que alegría. Quise saludaros ayer, pero me fue imposible, tuvimos una reunión después de la cena. Retoques de última hora, ya sabéis...  
  
Lo suponemos... - cortó Hermione.- Oye este año tenemos los EXTASIS.  
  
Lo sé.- agregó Charlie.  
  
¿Vas a hacer la materia normal o vas a repasar...  
  
Hermione... de estudios hablaremos ahora que empieza la clase.- dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a su mesa.  
  
Los tres amigos hicieron igual, se dirigieron a sus pupitres de primera fila. Llevaban tres años en los mismos sitios. Siempre les había gustado las clases de Charlie.  
  
Harry se situó entre Ron y Hermione haciendo caso omiso de lo que trataban de decirse entre sí. Fijó su penetrante mirada en sus libros y apuntes. Durante este pasado verano había repasado mucho, no quería olvidar nada y así ahorrarse el tener que volver a estudiar todo para los EXTASIS.  
  
El último tema que dieron fue escudos, bastante complicado. Y bastante importante, sobretodo sabiendo que este tema ocupaba gran parte del primer trimestre... Escudos individuales y... sí, habían llegado a escudos para dos personas, al acabar el trimestre tendrían que saber hacer escudos para multitudes... ¿Qué...?  
  
Una sensación extraña recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry, ¿Qué provocaba esa...? ¿Peligro? Levantó intuitivamente la mirada, los alumnos estaban entrando, la campana sonaba, una pelea en el pasillo. A través de la pequeña apertura de la puerta entreabierta Harry reconoció a un contrincante, Malfoy, el otro... media casa Slytherin... o como mínimo todos los chicos de su curso. En una décima de segundo y como si de un soldado se tratase, Harry, calculó fríamente la situación. Mientras Charlie y los demás alumnos empezaban a levantar su cabeza hacía el alboroto Harry se levantaba de su silla saltando por encima de la mesa al verse barrado por sus dos amigos.  
  
Con un golpe secó Harry aterrizó en el suelo, flexionado las rodillas evitando posibles fracturas o lesiones. Corriendo como nadie sin una buena preparación física podría hacerlo llegó al otro extremo de la clase, abrió la puerta de un golpe provocando llamar la atención de algunos de los cobardes que pegaban en grupos. Harry se colocó amenazadoramente entre Malfoy y los Slytherins, de entre ellos los enormes Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Demasiado tarde estos intentaron reaccionar pues junto a Harry ya se encontraba Charlie que no inútilmente había estado tanto años tratando con dragones.  
  
Señores, lamento informarles que reportaré sobre esto al director, y de momento sepan que este fin de semana no saldrán del castillo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo que podrán hacer.- y junto esta advertencia una sonrisa de triunfo floreció en su cara contagiando también a Harry. Cambió a ésta por una grave mirada.- Sr. Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?. -Preguntó.  
  
Sí, señor.-dijo sin mirar a nadie.  
  
¿Quiere que alguien le acompañe a la enfermería?  
  
No, señor. No necesito ir.  
  
¿No necesita ir a la enfermería? ¿Y ese corte en su mejilla? Parece profundo, creo que sería conveniente mirarlo... mmm... Har... Sr. Potter, ¿puede acompañar al Sr. Malfoy a la enfermería?  
  
Sí profesor.  
  
Sin más alicientes para los decepcionados curiosos, Charlie condujo a sus alumnos hasta la clase mientras Harry ayudaba a Malfoy a levantarse.  
  
Bueno... buenos días para empezar.  
  
Buenos días.- contestaron quien más quien menos los alumnos.  
  
Como habéis visto este curso tenemos más clases y siempre de dos en dos. Al ser el primer día he pensado que podríamos dedicar la primera hora a explicar un poco nuestras vacaciones y a decidir como llevaremos esta materia. ¿Qué os parece?.- Preguntó mirando a sus alumnos.  
  
Un murmullo en respuesta. Cada vez más fuerte.  
  
-Silencio.- Dijo inútilmente Charlie.- ¡Silencio!.- Gritó esta vez consiguiendo el resultado deseado.- Bien, veo que no os ponéis de acuerdo... levantad la mano los que prefieran empezar ya la materia sin preámbulos.  
  
Una mano se alza con fuerza. [¡Auch!] Otra mano se alza sin mucho determinación.  
  
Bien, Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley. Como podéis ver la mayoría ha hablado.  
  
Durante la primera hora estuvieron comentando sus vacaciones, los Slytherins al principio con menos entusiasmo. Pero aunque la mayoría como Slytherin desde nacimiento había tenido una educación fría y calculada en el fondo la mayor parte de ellos seguían siendo jóvenes con una alma, y sobretodo con ganas de vivir.  
  
Llegaron a la conclusión después de que las clases no seguirían un curso normal. Decidieron estudiar muchísimo los dos primeros trimestres y el tercero dedicarlo a repasar posibles preguntas de EXTASIS. Así que aunque no dieron mucha materia esas dos horas Hermione dio una buena nota a esa clase. Aunque parecía no haber comenzado muy bien "comentando las vacaciones, ¿a quién se le ocurre?" Había acabado bien.  
  
Mientras estas ideas paseaban tranquilamente por su cabeza, de camino a la clase de pociones, Ron había aprovechado para cogerle la mano. Hermione no lo gustaba demostrar cariño en público, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Por lo menos ahora que no estaba Harry. Tenían que decírselo. Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo reaccionaría?  
  
Que maco... que tierno que es Ron.... y no creo que Harry reaccione gritando dolido, estirándose los pelos mientras se revuelca por el suelo y preguntando que desde cuando estaban juntos... sino que dirá, "¡Vale!" con una sonrisa y todos felices. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
No necesito tu ayuda Potter.  
  
Como quieras Malfoy, no seré yo quien voluntariamente me mancharé la mano.  
  
Oh... Potter se ha enfadado.- soltó Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente. "por fin volvían a la normalidad"  
  
Vamos Malfoy... que ya no somos críos. Compórtate.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba dirección a la enfermería. ¡guau! Me encanta que Harry se ponga algo borde... cosa que yo no consigo y tú sí...  
  
¡Qué... - "esto no cuadra, ¿Quién se piensa que es?"  
  
No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Pero durante el camino pasaron muchas cosas por sus mentes. (N/A: Ahora todo serán pensamientos ¿OK?) OK.  
  
Ya vuelve a comportarse como siempre. No lo entiendo, ayer por la noche parecía un chico desamparado allá solo entre tanta gente. Y hoy vuelve a estar insoportablemente frío. -Pensaba Harry.  
  
¿Qué cree? ¿Qué me echaré a sus brazos solo por que me haya defendido? Solo lo ha hecho por su afán de llamar la atención del público, además yo no necesitaba ayuda. Lo que pasa es que ayer me tomó todo un poco de sorpresa... pero no volverá a pasar. Yo me basto y me sobro solo. ¡fiu! ¡señoras y señores, saquen sus gafas de sol, que el súper Malfoy va a pasar!  
  
En ese momento y a varios metros de la enfermería Malfoy empezó a notar un temblor extraño en las rodillas. Lo conocía. Lo conocía muy bien, era el temblor de la debilidad. Pero no entendía el porqué, apenas le habían rozado. Ningún conjuro de esos payasos provocaba nada semejante entonces...  
  
Malfoy caía de bruces al frío suelo de mármol del pasillo. De pronto Harry oyó un golpe seco. Instintivamente sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar, pero no había nadie. Se giró en busca de posibles enemigos y se encontró a Malfoy tirado en el suelo y sangrando por la boca.  
  
Se acercó corriendo a él intentando inútilmente despertarlo. Mientras hacía esto no dejaba de gritar:  
  
¡Srta. Pomfrey! ¡Srta. Pomfrey! ¡Srta. Pomfrey!  
  
Al ver que esta no salía de la enfermería cogió en brazos el cuerpo de Malfoy y decidió llevarlo hasta una cama. Una vez lo puso en la primera cama libre que encontró, en realidad estaban todas vacías pues solo era el primer día de curso, salió en busca de la enfermera. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, venía caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cargada de lo que Harry supuso medicamentos.  
  
¡Srta. Pomfrey! Venga por favor... Malfoy está... no sé... se desmayó y...  
  
¿Potter que dices? ..pues eso... que Malfoy va a estirar la pata...  
  
Malfoy se ha desmayado, le han dado una paliza...  
  
La cara de la Srta. Pomfrey cambió, un gesto de preocupación. Solo era el primer día y ya tenía un caso que parecía grave. Se acercó a Malfoy. Quedó estupefacta...  
  
Potter. ¿Contra quien se ha peleado?  
  
Vera... contra todo séptimo de Slytherin. ¡primer día contra todos los Slytherin! ¡yupi! .a eso se le llama buscarse problemas.  
  
¿De su propia casa? Bien Potter. Ahora márchese.  
  
Pero, ¿no puedo ayudar?  
  
¿Usted? ¿Haciendo que?  
  
Pues... no sé... .animando.  
  
Bien, ya que se ofrece... Vaya lo más rápido que le permitan sus piernas al despacho del director. Pídale de mi parte que venga en cuanto le sea posible. Cuanto antes mejor. Y que traiga la poción monitus inusta vitae tuae est.  
  
¿? ¿y quiere que traiga ésa bazofia aquí? ¿quién se cree que soy? ¿el recadero? ¿y que se supone que significa ésa frase de latín?...por que es latín, ¿no? ¡pues claro! Monitus es... Mónica... inusta es.. no está... vitae es vida, tuae es... eh.. también, y est es... por lo tanto.. ¡Mónica tampoco está viva! ¡ja! ¿qué te ha parecido? Es que soy la mejor de latín, y eso sin mirar el diccionario... Sí, ahora mismo.- Gritaba Harry mientras ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por la mitad del pasillo.  
  
Bien, menos mal que he estado un par de veces, o más, en su despacho. El único problema es ahora saber la contraseña... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto cuando más prisa tengo?  
  
Mientras estos pensamientos y otros cruzaban por su cabeza, mientras todo él estaba perdido en su mundo interior... mientras todo esto ocurría sus piernas habían cumplido su misión de llevarle hasta el despacho del director.  
  
Intentó ponerse en la piel del director. Siempre escogía contraseñas de caramelos y comida. Veamos... no, era imposible... no podía pensar como él... ¿Qué podría hacer?  
  
Seguía intentando dar con la contraseña cuando la puerta se abrió. O más bien la gárgola.  
  
Las escaleras empezaron a subir y Harry esperó impacientemente, con unos leves golpes de su pie en el suelo, a que bajara quien tenía que bajar... Era el mismo director.  
  
Harry. Vaya, que rápido has llegado... No, no te molestes la Sra. Pomfrey ya me lo ha contado todo por la chimenea... solamente pongámonos en camino.  
  
Sin tiempo a una posible contestación se pusieron en camino. Harry nunca creyó que Dumbledore pudiera ir tan rápido, casi le costaba seguirle, a veces parecía completamente mayor y cansado, y otras como en aquel momento joven y ágil. ¿Magia?  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería. La enfermera abrió la puerta dejando a la vista a Malfoy en una cama más blanco que la cera. Hacía solo unos minutos estaba perfectamente y ahora... ¿Qué?  
  
Pomfrey había dejado pasar al director pero antes de que Harry intentara dar un paso, esta cerró la puerta mientras le decía de marcharse a clase.  
  
Pero eso no podría hacerlo... estaba preocupado por Malfoy. ¿Preocupado por Malfoy? Bueno... ¿y por que no? Decidió quedarse. En ese momento el chico que vivió, el chico que todo lo hacía bien decidió espiar para averiguar que pasaba.  
  
Pero director... ¿Quién a podido hacer tal maldición? Recuerdo haber estudiado su curación. Siempre me dijeron que nunca se veía ningún caso, que nadie era capaz de tal maldad.  
  
No lo sé querida... pero lo que podemos hacer ahora es lo que podamos por salvarlo.  
  
"¡¿SALVARLO?!" Harry tuvo suficiente con estas palabras. Se dirigió corriendo a clase... tenía que hablar con Ron y Hermione.  
  
Solo faltaban unos minutos de clase de pociones, decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlos en la biblioteca buscando información. Hermione siempre iba después de clase a la biblioteca para reservar los libros que necesitaba para los deberes.  
  
Se sentó con un libro de maldiciones en la mesa más abandonada. Suerte que ya tenían acceso a la sección restringida... no hubiera podido esperar hasta la noche para colarse.  
  
Como había supuesto Hermione entró corriendo a la biblioteca seguida por un Ron con cara de fastidio. Harry permitió sonreírse. Sus amigos le vieron enseguida y fueron hacía él.  
  
Harry... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces con un libro de maldiciones?  
  
Si, eso... ¿Ya te pones a estudiar? Que es el primer día...  
  
¡Ron!  
  
Harry les explicó lo sucedido. El desmayo de Malfoy, la extraña poción que traía el director. No supo muy bien por que se reservó el detalle de que escuchó detrás de la puerta, de que espió y de lo que oyó. Quizás por orgullo, quizás por que no quería que sus amigos supieran lo que había hecho, tan poco propio de él.  
  
¿Y a nosotros qué? Quiero decir que... ¡es Malfoy! ¿No?- dijo despreocupadamente Ron.  
  
Ron... Yo no puedo reírme de la muerte. Ni la de mi peor enemigo. - Exclamó dolido Harry. ¿Por qué le estaba importando tanto todo esto?  
  
No.. Yo.. No pensaba que fuera tan grave.- Intentó disculparse Ron.  
  
Pues por lo que sé, lo es.  
  
Harry, ¿recuerdas el nombre de la poción? -sugirió Hermione.  
  
No creo que la olvide nunca, es monitus inusta vitae tuae est. Pero no sé que significa.  
  
Creo.- Dijo Hermione pensativamente- Aviso, vida... El perdurar de tu vida es el aviso... no creo que es más bien, el perdurar de tu vida es el oráculo.  
  
El perdurar... de tu vida... es el oráculo... -repitió Ron, parecía estar teniendo una idea.- No lo entiendo.  
  
Yo tampoco Ron. -corroboró Harry un poco avergonzado.  
  
Pues está muy claro.-contestó tranquilamente Hermione.- El perdurar de tu vida es el oráculo. Eso.  
  
¿Qué? Sigo sin pillarlo.- dijo Ron  
  
Pues eso. Vale lo admito. No tengo ni idea de lo que dice esta frase. Pueden ser muchas cosas.  
  
Bien. Creo que lo siguiente a hacer es averiguar que maldición ha sido. - insinuó Harry.  
  
No lo creo. -discutió Ron.- lo siguiente es ir a comer.  
  
Los otros dos amigos llegaron a la conclusión de que Ron estaba en lo cierto, la hora de la comida hacía un rato que había empezado.  
  
La mayoría de alumnos estaban ya comiendo, llegaron con algunos chicos de quinto de Ravenclaw, que por la pinta que llevaban parecía que habían tenido algún problema en la clase de Hagrid.  
  
Durante la comida Harry estaba muy callado, demasiado incluso para él. Sus amigos dedujeron que sería por Malfoy, pero no entendían por qué le afectaba tanto. Hermione intentó sacarle de su silencio.  
  
Harry, ¿sabías? las clases han sido muy interesantes.  
  
¿Mmm?  
  
Sí, verás en la de Charlie hemos decidido que haremos la materia en dos trimestres y...  
  
La hora de la comida acabó normalmente. Decidieron ir a la biblioteca a acabar los deberes enseguida y luego tener el resto libre. Esto lo decidieron los tres, pero en el último minuto:  
  
Chicos, id pasando. Ahora os alcanzo.  
  
Pero Harry. - protestó Hermione.- tienes que ponerte al día.  
  
¿No te he dicho que ahora voy? ...Perdona.- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Hermione.- no tardaré nada.  
  
Y dicho esto giró a su derecha hacía las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería. Quería ver a Malfoy, o por lo menos preguntar cómo estaba. ¿Habían llegado a tiempo?  
  
Llegó a la enfermería, parecía estar vacía a excepción de un cuerpo aparentemente inerte. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible para no alterar el silencio que reinaba. Seguramente la Srta. Pomfrey no andaría lejos. Se ocultó detrás de la cortina que medio escondía el cuerpo de Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore y Snape estaban lado a lado de Malfoy. Harry se tapó la boca intentando controlar su agitada respiración. Nunca le habría pasado por la cabeza encontrar al director y al profesor Snape.  
  
Parecían muy preocupados.  
  
Albus. ¿Sabes lo que quiere eso decir?  
  
Claro que lo sé Severus. Esta es una de las doce soluciones que descubrí en la sangre de Dragón. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Sí, lo sé. Pero... y... ¿Si él se niega? No puede. Es esto o la muerte. Aunque esto molestará mucho a su padre. Y mucho más a Voldemort. Claro que por lo que sé, ya antes se había negado a hacerse mortífago. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
No. Llegó a finales de verano huyendo de su padre.  
  
Bien, pues ahora ni aunque quisiera podría ser mortífago. Sus instintos irían en contra de sus actos. Acabaría muerto o loco.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de maldición era esa? ¿Las siete soluciones de la sangre de dragón? Estas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que Harry se hacía. Cuando quiso atender a la conversación del director con el profesor se dio cuenta que solo reinaba el silencio. Asomó la cabeza el mínimo para ver que sucedía. ¿Por qué se habían callado?  
  
Bien, bien. Así que es usted, Sr. Potter.  
  
Harry, acércate.  
  
Acababa de comprobar por que se habían callado. Lo habían oído.  
  
¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad el director.  
  
¿Qué está tramando Potter?- agregó mordazmente el profesor de pociones.  
  
Yo... solo quería... ver cómo... cómo estaba Malfoy.- contestó Harry.  
  
¿Y ese interés a qué es debido?- preguntó Albus.  
  
A nada. Solo pasaba por aquí...  
  
Y querías curiosear para poder ser el primero en enterarte.  
  
¡No! - dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.- Estaba preocupado.  
  
¿Preocupado? Harry.- comento el director, y agregó.- Bueno, márchate ahora.  
  
Y no te preocupes, que no saldrás limpio de esto.  
  
Harry salió escopeteado de la enfermería. Esa última amenaza de Snape no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.  
  
Mientras, en la enfermería.  
  
¿Qué has querido decir, Severus? A mí me ha parecido una sana preocupación y no curiosidad.  
  
Sí, a mí también.- dijo Snape con una leve mueca de asco.- Pero que mejor que castigarlo a ayudar a Draco a recuperarse. Piensa en lo bien que le iría estar al lado de Potter. En poco tiempo se acostumbraría a su nueva condición.  
  
Severus... no había pensado esa posibilidad. Es una gran idea. En cuanto el Sr. Malfoy se despierte le diremos a Harry su castigo.  
  
A la vez que el futuro más inmediato de Harry estaba siendo calculado, este iba a la biblioteca en busca de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
Ron, ¡te he dicho que no!- decía Hermione mientras dejaba escapar un bufido.  
  
Pero Hermione, Harry... ¡Harry! Hola ¿Qué tal?- preguntó nerviosamente Ron.- ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?  
  
Acabo de llegar- contestaba Harry con una mirada que demostraba que los había pillado haciendo... algo- ¿Qué hacíais?  
  
Mira Harry, hemos encontrado un libro sobre maldiciones muy bueno. Le estaba diciendo a Ron que estoy segura que la maldición de Malfoy está aquí.- respondió Hermione sin mirar lo a los ojos.  
  
¡Que bien! Ese es un gran avance ¿no? Me voy a poner a buscarla de inmediato.  
  
Ah, ah - dijo Hermione poniendo una mano encima de libro y negando con la cabeza.- primero vamos a prepararnos el horario de estudio y a hacer los deberes.  
  
Pero Hermione...  
  
Nada de peros. Draco está cuidado por una buena enfermera y por el director. Me parece bien que quieras saber que le pasa a Malfoy. Es una buena forma de aprender. Pero en tiempo libre.  
  
Así que bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, Ron y Harry empezaron ha hacer los horarios y deberes, y hasta que Hermione no les dio el visto bueno no se levantaron de la biblioteca.  
  
Mmmuuahh... -dijo Ron desperezándose.- estoy agotado...  
  
Pero Ron- contestó Hermione- si solo hemos estado dos horas en la biblioteca, y trabajando realmente una y poco.  
  
¡¿Tanto?!- se sorprendió Ron.- vaya ya he llenado mi cupo de una semana.  
  
Pero si has estado la mitad de esa hora durmiendo.- rió Harry mientras Hermione caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor por la herejía que había soltado Ron.- y de todos modos este año tendremos que estudiar más que todos los anteriores juntos si queremos sacarnos los EXTASIS.- ahora el que se retorcía de dolor era Ron.  
  
Harry le entregó el libro de maldiciones prohibidas a la señorita Prince¿? para que lo marcara a su nombre y poder sacarlo de la biblioteca. Y los tres se fueron charlando animadamente hasta el comedor.  
  
Jeejeje, muy bueno eso. y. ehm. ¿qué demonios hacían esos dos, eh? En  
fin. está guay. sobretodo eso de que Ron ya ha llenado su cupo de la  
semana. está muy bien, de verdad, pero te ha costado, ¿eh? Ya los habías  
dejado abandonados... 


	3. La Normalidad

LA NORMALIDAD (El título menos normal que he visto en mi vida, por cierto)  
  
Los días iban pasando con sus clases y estudios. Los alumnos iban perdiendo su ritmo de vacaciones e iban cogiendo el del curso escolar.  
  
Durante la primera semana que transcurrió de curso no pasó nada de especial mención. Los chicos de tercero habían tenido su primer susto en la clase de Hagrid, y el segundo en la segunda, y el tercero... bueno ya podréis entender que iba a susto por clase (acabarán acostumbrándose, no? .). Para enojo del profesor Snape las clases de defensa estaban teniendo mucho éxito entre los alumnos (¿para enojo o envidia?). La fecha de elección de jugadores para los equipos de Quiddich ya se habían fijado para dos semanas después.  
  
Ron.- llamó Harry intentando alcanzar a su amigo.- me acaban de dar la fecha para entrar en el equipo. Es dentro de dos semanas. Tenemos poco tiempo para entrenar, pero si nos ponemos creo que...  
  
Harry...- cortó Ron.  
  
¿Qué? Ya sé que es poco tiempo pero...  
  
Harry...- volvió a intentarlo.  
  
¿Qué?- dijo Harry, esta vez dispuesto a escucharle.  
  
No quiero entrar en el equipo. Ya... no me mires así. Espera... te lo explico.- dijo Ron intentando esquivar la furiosa mirada de Harry.- Es que no voy a tener tiempo. ¿?  
  
¿Cómo que no vas a tener tiempo?- le espetó Harry.  
  
¿No lo ves? Este curso vienen los EXTASIS y tengo mucho que estudiar... - empezó Ron. (¿Ron siendo responsable? ¿acaso Hermione le está mandando un Imperius?)  
  
¿Tú? ¿Estudiar tu? Será mejor que te inventes una excusa mejor.- dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada. (ups, vaya, ¿fulminándolo? Caray.)  
  
También es...- dijo Ron mientras movía sus ojos en busca de algo que le ayudara a buscar una excusa.  
  
¿Qué?- soltó Harry mientras le cogía de la barbilla para mirarlo directamente. (¡eh! ¡que lo chicos sólo se dan cachetadas o se dan unos golpecitos en el brazo. no se cogen de la barbilla.)  
  
Entrar en el equipo para un curso... me parece una tontería.- dijo Ron a la vez que soltaba una risita nerviosa. (¿no encuentras una excusa mejor, Ronnie?)  
  
Bien... ¿esta es tu última palabra?- siguió Harry aún con su mano en la barbilla de Ron.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó este nervioso.  
  
¿Esta es la verdadera razón?  
  
Sí... sí. Eso creo. Sí.- dijo Ron titubeando ante la visión de su amigo enfadado. (¿Harry enfadado? Vaya, lo estás haciendo muy malo, primero fulmina con la mirada a su mejor amigo.)  
  
Vale.- contestó Harry volviendo a su carácter calmado. (ah. ya me parecía raro)  
  
¿Vale?. ¿Vale qué?- preguntó Ron sorprendido ante ese cambio de carácter.  
  
Vale. Me parece bien. Ok. ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó sonriendo a su amigo.- Vamos a desayunar. Tengo un hambre feroz. (qué raro es este chico)  
  
Los días seguían pasando lentamente con sus noches incluidas (..). Las últimas brisas estivales dejaban paso a la coloración de atardecer de las hojas de los árboles. Y Snape seguía con su mal humor (¿alguien pensaba en lo contrario?). Y Albus con sus bromas. Y McGonagall con su severidad. (para variar)  
  
Podríamos decir que la vida continuaba apaciblemente. Para casi todos al menos. (menos Harry, por supuesto, que no sé que le ha hecho la autora de este fic, pero no es él. Está. raro, así que hay algo que le preocupa. o estoy obsesionada con él, que es una posibilidad. pero no. creo que más bien quien tiene un problema es Ron. ¿por qué demonios no quieres entrar en el equipo? ¡si es su sueño!)  
  
- Vamos señor Malfoy... tiene que comer algo.- decía Poppy lo más cariñosamente que podía mientras le acercaba la cuchara llena de sopa.- ya sé que esta vez ha sido la peor, pero tiene que sobrevivir con esto. El director llegará enseguida para hablar, pero tiene que comer...  
  
Malfoy acabó por abrir la boca a regañadientes, intentando tragar la sopa. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?. Tenía algo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Dolor, rabia... 


End file.
